The New Weasley?
by Rosalie Weasley
Summary: Hermione has some very exciting news to tell Ron, but when she does, Rose overhears and is not happy about it. Ron and Hermione convince her otherwise. DH Spoilers. Very Fluffy! :D


The New Weasley?

**Summary:** Hermione has very good news to tell Ron, but Rose over hears and is not happy. Hermione and Ron convince her otherwise. DH Spoilers. Very fluffy!!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, then Ron and Hermione would have been together since the third book..but I don't. :D

It was just another normal Saturday in the Weasley household. Hermione woke up early, due to her nauseous stomach. She decided to take a shower and it helped, but not much. She decided to go ahead and start breakfast. Even though Ron and the-two-year old Rose would not be up for awhile, she fixed it nonetheless.

After Hermione put the now finished breakfast on the table, she tried to eat some toast, but right after the first bite, she bolted towards the bathroom and got sick. "Oh, Merlin. It must have been something I ate last night," Hermione thought. But Mrs. Weasley's cooking had never made her sick, even though she didn't eat as much as she usually did last night at dinner. She had been feeling terrible for the past couple of weeks actually.

"Oh no. Wait..no, I can't be. That's absolutely ridiculous." Hermione had a sudden thought that she could pregnant. She bolted out of the bathroom. She needed to know and she needed to know now. She tiptoed quietly into her and Ron's room. Ron was still sleeping soundly when Hermione closed the door and checked for any pregnancy tests in their medicine cabinet.

Luckily, there was one left over from 2 years ago. When Hermione thought that she could be pregnant, she bought 5 different pregnancy tests. She could not believe it. After the fourth one, it finally sunk in and she was the happiest she had been since her and Ron had married only 2 years before. Ron was ecstatic of course, and he practically fainted when she told him, but they were beyond happy about being parents.

Hermione held her breath and waited for the result. "It's not as if this is bad," she thought. Her and Ron had talked about having at least another child, but they wanted to wait until Rose was at least 4 or 5. Hermione checked the result, "YES" it read. Hermione's breath caught. "OH MY-RON!!" she completely forgot he was asleep until he came bursting through the door looking half alive. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He looked at her while running his hand through his hair. Hermione came right out and said it, "Ron, I'm pregnant."

Ron stopped and looked at her with an alert expression. "Wh..What did you just say?" "I'm pregnant. We're going to have another baby." Hermione walked over to him and stood very close; afraid he might faint. Ron stared at her with his mouth hanging open: he was in complete shock. Hermone began to panic. "I understand if this surprises you Ron, and I know we wanted to wait a bit, but-" She stopped mid sentence because Ron had picked her up and was kissing her so enthusiastically, that she couldn't even muster what had just happened.

Ron stopped kissing her and looked at her with so much love that Hermione could not stop smiling. "BLOODY HELL!! ANOTHER BABY! Oh, Merlin Hermione I love you so much! I can't wait! You are so beautiful and smart and amazing-" Hermione cut him off. "Ronald, don't scream you'll wake up Rose." But Hermione was too late because right when she said that, the 2-year-old Rose Weasley walked into her parent's bathroom dragging her toy dragon behind her. "What mummy and daddy yellin' 'bout?" she asked very confused. Ron still had Hermione in his arms and both turned instantly red because they knew they had to tell her right then and there.

"Well, Rosie.." Ron began, setting his wife on the floor, but he soon forgot what he was going to say and looked to Hermione for help. Hermione bent down and picked up Rose and walked over to their bed where she sat with Rose in her lap and Ron right beside her. "Ok Rosie, mummy and daddy have some news to tell you. " Rose looked up at Hermione with her bright blue eyes, and Hermione continued. "How would you feel Rosie if you had a younger brother or sister?" Ron and Hermione both held their breath and waited for Rose to answer.

Rose sat there and thought about it for 5 seconds until she looked at her parents and flat out said, "No." Hermione began to panic again and looked at Ron. "Why wouldn't you like that Rosie?" Ron asked while he stroked his daughter's soft brown curls. "Cause then mummy an' daddy wouldn't love me as much." Rose began to cry when she said this and Hermione hugged her tightly. "Oh, darling, that will never happen. We will always love you so much, no matter how many brothers and sisters you have. And we would never love you more either. We will love you and your brother or sister very much, equally." Rose stopped crying and looked at her parents. She sat in thought again and answered very serious, "Ok, but mummy and daddy mus say that they will always play wif me." Hermione and Ron both smiled, and nodded. "And just think Rosie, you will have another person to play with," Ron stated. Rose seemed to like this idea because she smiled very happily and giggled.

"Come on then, lets go have breakfast." Hermione stood up and made her way to the kitchen with Ron behind her. "Mummy? Daddy?" Rose asked looking at her parents from the bed. "Yes?" they both paused at the door. "Will you promise me it's a boy? I don't wanna sister. If it's a girl, will you take it back and get me a brofer?" Rose said this with such seriousness that Ron and Hermione just stared at her. "We-We'll try Rosie, but we can't guarantee it." Ron finally stammered out. "Well, then it won' happen. I know it won'." Rose giggled, clapped her little hands and ran down to the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione prayed from that night on that their new baby would be a boy, because they both knew that all hell would break loose if Rose had a sister. If it was girl, hopefully Rose would accept it, but Ron and Hermione knew that it wouldn't last for long, and they patiently waited for the new Weasley to arrive.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please Review and let me know! Thanks everyone!! :D**

**-Rosalie Weasley.-**


End file.
